Nolan's Numb
by Ififall
Summary: Marco chose to erase himself from the equation of Nolan's life. Can Nolan do the math and suppress his feelings for his Favourite Ex CFO when Marco's Kidnapped?


A/N: Strong Language, Adult scenes. Featuring Addison De-Witt From The film "All About Eve" and Bjurman and Lisbeth from "The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo"

* * *

"Am I right in suggesting that Mr Nolan Ross broke your heart?" Addison asked.

"Quite the opposite. I walked away from him. We lasted five minutes" Marco said with certainty.

"Describing your history I'm surprised you want to find him" Addison said.

"Yeah, well it has to be be done.. I'm doing Mr Ross a huge favor" Marco said. He'd psyched himself up to call Nolan. His number wasn't in the phone book, but Addison had "borrowed" it from a friend of a friend. Marco had taken Addison's slip of paper. He'd blocked his own number and dialled Nolan's number. "Hello?" Nolan asked. Shocked at hearing the same voice that fired him over Six years ago, Marco froze. His throat dried up as his Ex's voice rattled in his ears. Addison and Daniel Grayson had forced his hand. Marco had to talk to his famous ex Nolan. If he couldn't do it by phone, he'd have to see Nolan Ross face to face.

Marco didn't have to look very far. Nolan's house was in every celeb magazine. He was worried about security, but Nolan was probably watching his grounds like a hawk on his phone. He pulled up in his cheap car late at night and hoped Nolan wasn't holding a house-party. Marco walked up to the doors and knocked on it. He expected to be faced with a housekeeper or one Nolan's cleaners or his maid or one of his many PA's that he'd heard about on TV. "Who is it?" A male voice asked on the intercom. "Umm..My name's Marco Romero" Marco said. "I'm here to see Mr Nolan Ross"

* * *

There was a pause and Marco was left standing wondering if he should make a run for it. The door opened. It had been a long time since he'd seen him, but Nolan looked exactly the same as he did when he fired Marco. Marco couldn't look at his eyes. He had to think of something witty, powerful enough to lure Nolan in. "Ummm...how are you?" Marco asked. "Great" Nolan said about to shut the door. "Wait" Marco said. "I know we did this together in the past but I'm solo" Marco said.

"I don't wanna hear it Marco" Nolan said shutting the door. "Please Nolan wait..." Marco said but his plea fell on deaf ears. Marco felt the cold breeze of Nolan's door-slam and hid his disappointment, by shielding himself with his suitcase . He walked to his car and was about to opened the door, when he felt himself being pulled back. A piece of fabric was tied around his neck and his was bundled into a car. His car was driven back to his apartment and his cell phone was confiscated. Ten minutes later Addison got a text on his phone.

**_"It's done"_**

* * *

When Marco awoke he was in a basement like cell. "Hello?" Marco asked shivering. His armpits were drenched in sweat, but he was freezing. His thighs were clammy and he cursed as he realised he'd wet himself. He heard footsteps and pulled himself upright. He looked up to see a man in his late thirties in a suit. Staring at him "Are you Marco Romero?" He asked. "Why?" Marco asked. "If you're not I'll have to kill you" The man said. "I'm Bjurman" The man said tapping Marco's prison bars.

There was no condition on Marco's identity. Bjurman checked his facts. Bjurman had already introduced himself. Preparing himself for what he was going to do to Marco, Bjurman decided that he'd have to kill Marco anyway, but before Marco's death, he'd have some sadistic fun with him first.

* * *

Nolan pressed the enter button and Addison's face appeared on the screen. "Good Morning" Addison said. "Good Morning Mr De-Witt, and who the hell are you?" Nolan asked. "I sorry I interrogated your staff, but...I had to contact you. I'm Marco Romero's boss" Addison said. "No need to apologise" Nolan said. "It's just...I sent him over to you yesterday and I haven't seen him since" Addison said. "He can't be trusted" Nolan said. The betrayal of Marco's actions still burning in his gut.

"Well, Mr Ross...After our meeting did you see where Marco went?" Addison asked. "No I shut the door in his face. Goodbye Mr De-Witt" Nolan said turning his webcam off. Nolan told himself that Marco was okay, that he was probably in his apartment stuffing himself with potato chips and watching too many daytime soap operas. Though what if Marco wasn't okay? What if he'd had an accident or had fallen asleep with a hot pan on his stove? Marco was the past, but Nolan didn't want to see him get hurt...or worse.

* * *

"Thanks Mr Bjurman" Marco said as he reached for the cup of water. "You realise that I can't give you details...but you should be out soon" Bjurman said handing him the cup. Marco gulped the water thankful to Bjurman, but he shook his head as he began to get double vision. "Bjurman, what the?" Marco asked, but he couldn't get a full sentence out and he collapsed on the cold hard floor. Just how Bjurman liked his playthings. With Marco unconscious Bjurman opened the door and picked Marco up like a rag doll. With Marco silent and willing Bjurman could and would do whatever he wanted with him.

Nolan borrowed an acquaintance's car to go to Marco's. The press wouldn't follow anything second hand. Usually Nolan wouldn''t be caught dead in a Tin can like this car, but he had no choice. He got to Marco's apartment with Addison's directions. He pulled up and found the window already broken. Nolan pushed open the open the door and shut it. "Marco?" Nolan said. He got no response. He looked around. Typical Marco, his apartment was as clean as a whistle. He walked past the living room to see a shadow in the kitchen.

* * *

"Let's skip the foreplay" Nolan said. "Where is Marco?" Nolan asked. The person that he thought was a guy turned around. It was a woman, well a girl. She was no older than Twenty. She was dressed mostly in black but her make-up was pale. "I was sent here" She said in a gruff voice. "Sent?" Nolan asked becoming more agitated. "Who's got him?" Nolan asked. "If it's Bjurman, your Marco's in trouble" The girl said typing on her phone.

"Marco's not _mine_" Nolan said typing the name "Bjurman" into his phone. He turned to the girl typing on her keypad.

"It's been a while since I've been inside Marco's head, but I don't think he'd want you gothing up his home décor" Nolan said.

"Do you want my help or not?" The girl asked.

"Well I don't want your stylist" Nolan said. "What's your name?" Nolan asked.

"Who cares?" She said.

"Hello who cares, I'm Nolan Ross. You might have heard of me. Professional entrepreneur. Man of _many many many_ talents. One talent I've got to acquire is finding my ex CFO. I need him" Nolan said.

"Do you really need this "Ex CFO Marco Romero?" Or do you just think you do?" The girl asked.

"It's best not to question me sparky" Nolan said looking towards the door. "We're going on a little road trip" Nolan said being a gentleman and holding the door open for the femme fatale burglar.


End file.
